1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a slider clip used with a slider zipper in a reclosable package or bag, whereby the user applies manual force to the clip in order to activate and open the zipper as the clip is slid from the closed position to the open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art of reclosable packages, it is known to use zippers with profiles with interlocking arms wherein the profiles are pressed together to open the zipper (i.e., to separate the profiles), such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,450 issued on Apr. 11, 2000 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,337 issued on Feb. 6, 2001, both entitled “Slider Zipper Assembly” and issued to Machacek and Kobetsky. Similar prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,796 issued on Sep. 21, 1999 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,795 issued on Jan. 18, 2000, both entitled “Slider Zipper Assembly” and listing McMahon et al. as inventors.
In the prior art, slider zippers typically operate in that a clip or slider is placed on zipper profiles and the clip or slider is slid by the user to either open (i.e., separate the profiles) or close (i.e., join the profiles) the zipper. The zipper profiles are activated at the time that the clip is inserted onto the profile. That is to say that the zipper profiles are partially opened by a small rib at the point of clip attachment. Virtually all of the zipper designs other than those similar to the above-cited references to Machacek and Kobetsky, a finger typically protrudes from the clip or slider and rests between the profiles in order to maintain a starting position for the zipper opening. In the zipper designs of the above-cited references, the zipper is partially opened and the geometry of the opening side of the clip or slider maintains the partial opening, or pre-activation, necessary to the slider to function correctly.
With at least some small amount of pre-activation required for virtually all slider zipper, it is difficult, if not impossible, to reliable produce a slider zipper for containment purposes. A “parking garage” feature for slider packages has been proposed to allow the pre-activated section of the zipper to be situated over a sealed section of the package. This is unwieldy at best, and has not proven to be reliable.